I Hate School
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Bella shares her dislikes with school, but Edward still makes her go. Please read and review.


"No. I will not go. You cannot make me," I said stubbornly. I crossed my arms to make sure he understood just how against going I was. I stared, blinking every few seconds, and he stared, not blinking. I was half tempted to stand up, but decided against it. He could stand for all I cared, I liked sitting. No force on this earth could move me from my chair. My ridiculously expensive chair that Alice said I just had to have.

"Bella, you went yesterday, and you're going today, I do not care what you say against the matter," he said, crossing his arms as well. Just so long as he didn't look at me in a certain way I would win this fight.

"I did go yesterday, and I had my fill of it. I'm not going back. Ever. Again," I said, pronouncing every word as its own sentence.

"Bella, it was one day. You simply can't judge it by one day," he replied. I didn't care what he had to say on the matter. I wasn't going back and that was that. I don't know how he and his family did it, but it was tedious, and boring, and quite frankly I could think of many better ways to spend my time other than… that.

"Fine, make me go, 'almighty husband,'" I said. I didn't bother to use the air quotes. I had given up on those three and a half years ago. It didn't end well.

He was silent for a few minutes. "Very well," he said suddenly. He bent down and scooped me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I started screaming. I tried to grasp the wall of our bedroom so he couldn't go any further, but with both of us exerting the effort we were, the wall broke.

"Stupid wall can't even help me," I grumbled as I relaxed, admitting some sort of defeat.

"Does this mean you are going to come without a fight?" he asked, a smile in his voice. I considered my options.

I could say yes, and then make a run for it, but I wouldn't get very far. I could say yes, and actually go, or I could say no, and he would keep me in this position. I liked the idea of the last option very much.

"Not a chance," I said, crossing my arms. He shrugged and continued walking. We reached the garage and he, for all intensive purposes, threw me in the passenger seat of his stupid, shiny Volvo. My thoughts on his vehicle hadn't changed since I first saw it.

He was in the driver's seat immediately after. I glared at him, and he laughed.

"Bella, ninth grade isn't _that_ bad," he said, not looking at the road, only at me. I gave him a look, questioning his statement with my eyes.

"I've studied all of it before though. And there are much more interesting things in this world other than watching Emmett tell Mr. Mercer that letters do not belong in math," I countered, watching him look at me. He wasn't going to back down, this much I could tell. A smile crept across his face. I didn't like that smile.

"What kind of things?" he asked. The car slowed five miles per hour. This was my chance to get out of school.

"Nothing _important_ really, just some alone time," I said, tearing my eyes away from his face to look out the windshield. "But if you insist on going to school, that's fine by me," I said, shrugging. I could tell he wouldn't take my offer, but it was still there for him to think about.

"Oh, in that case," he said, leaving off. The car sped up again. I couldn't win with him it seemed. I sighed. He took my hand and laughed. "Bella, it's not so bad if you don't pay attention. How do you think we survived all those times? You couldn't honestly think we were paying attention," he said. I had never thought they paid attention.

"That's what made it so horrible!" I said. "I tried thinking of that horrible show Rosalie insists on watching, I even thought about what I would possibly buy if Alice wanted to go shopping after school. I couldn't seem to make the time go by faster," I said, whining. I didn't care though. We were in our own car. I could do whatever I wanted. Not that I couldn't at home, it was just that at home, Emmett could tease me.

"Well, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to help you," he said, pulling into the parking lot. I grimaced.

"You're actually going to make me, aren't you?" I asked, looking at him. He only nodded as he pulled into the parking spot next to Alice's Porsche, which was next to Emmett's Jeep. "I'm driving my car tomorrow," I said, looking at the students gawk at Alice's car. Happily we were able to say we were old enough to drive, though we "were in our freshmen year." I didn't know how Carlisle managed all the things he did, but it worked to our advantage.

I got out of the car and slammed the door shut. It made a slight crunching noise, which drew looks of disapproval from Jasper and Rosalie. I winced as Edward gently shut his. "Sorry," I mouthed. He smiled and put his arm around my waist.

"You still have that temper," he joked. I glared at him as we walked into the hall. As it was yesterday, people stopped what they were doing and watched us walk in. Rosalie, as always, had a beautiful smile on her face, and Emmett was only focused on her. They didn't hold hands, but anyone could tell they had a relationship. If only they knew the details…

Alice was as joyous as ever. She seemed to be skipping, her hand intertwined with Jasper's. She looked back at him, making sure he was alright, and then looked ahead again. Once she actually gave him a very intimate hug, but she didn't do that after Jasper and she had a talk about it. He wasn't mad, just wanted to keep their relationship as non-intimate as he could at school.

And Edward never held back. He had a wonderful, beautiful smile on his face, and he kept his eyes straight ahead. There was a few times where I had seen his smile slip and he almost snarled at some of the people in the hall, and I had only laughed. I knew what they were thinking, seeing as each of my brothers had similar looks today. I knew I wasn't smiling.

Edward, Alice and I walked into our first class. As usual, Emmett Rosalie and Jasper were starting out as sophomores. We sat in the back, and I looked at Edward, begging him to change his mind so we could leave. He ignored me.

The first bell rang and everyone filed in, along with the teacher. Once everyone was situated he started his lecture. Civil war on the second day. This was going to be hell.

…

We made it through to fourth period. After this we had lunch. That was better than class. I would take lunch any day.

"But Mr. Mercer, you don't understand. You spell words with letters, why are they in math. Math should only deal with numbers," I heard Emmett saying to our math teacher. Mercer was such an odd last name for Canada. I figured he moved here from somewhere else, but I still couldn't put where he could be from. I sat down, Edward behind me and waited for class to start.

Five minutes in, Edward slipped a note on my desk.

_I'm feeling… thirsty. _It said. I looked back at him, questioning what he meant by thirsty. He took the piece of paper back.

_Wait three minutes after I leave then meet me by the nearest water fountain._

I still didn't understand much, and I was still mad at him for making me come today, but nodded my head.

Three minutes later I was heading down the hall. I could see the fountain he had meant, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I walked past the boy's restroom when his familiar hands covered my mouth from the back and pulled me inside. He had me against the wall, hands on each side of my head.

"I just wanted to apologize for making you come here today," he whispered in my ear. I remembered the day when this would have made my knees go week and I wouldn't have been able to stand on my own. Today I wasn't going to let that happen, though it nearly did.

"So you apologize in a boy's bathroom, how romantic," I said, moving to walk out. He blocked my movements though, and took a step closer, leaving less room between myself and the wall.

"You don't want to do that, love," he said, his voice even lower. I closed my eyes and felt his body shift. The lock on the door slid home, and that made my eyes snap open. And he was suddenly closer, his body pressing mine against the wall.

"You can't be serious," I said, skeptic at first. But he only shook his head and kissed my lips. I kissed back, I wasn't about to let him _not_ kiss me.

But all moments we had together were interrupted in some way or another, no matter where we were. I groaned as my phone, that Alice insisted that I have on me today at all times, vibrated. Edward pulled away, muttering something about Alice as he did so.

I opened my phone, not surprised to hear Alice's even breathing on the other end. I put it up to my ear and waited for her to start talking. What I didn't expect was to hear her voice on the other side of the door.

"Isabella Hale and Edward Cullen, I know full well what you are doing in there, and I would just like to remind you that you are in a _public_ school," she said, an authoritative ring in her voice I had only heard three times in the past. "That's all," she finished cheerily, then walked away. I didn't even know if she hung up, but I snapped the phone shut anyway.

"We're going to continue this at home, because I hate this place," I said, venom in my voice. He smiled at me and opened the door.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I'm thinking about making this a series of oneshots... So yeah**


End file.
